


Together

by HoneyWhatever



Series: Deals [11]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie has a lactation kink, Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Omega Tommy Shelby, Post Mpreg, Riding, Rimming, TW: There's Antisemitic Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: It's been a month since the twins arrived in a rather dramatic way, and this story is about how Tommy and Alfie are managing how to raise three kids and find time for them as a couple.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Deals [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. Together We Learn

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a reaaly long time since the last time i posted but if there's no inspiration then i can't write no matter how much i want to!
> 
> I little warning: the title may change in the next few days/weeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with three kids under five is chaotic, specially with newborn twins. But they are doing alright, every day learning together a new thing.

“Daddy, why they sleep all day?” Charlie asks from where he’s sitting on the floor, a plate of cookies in front of him, curiosity coloring his voice.

“Well, they are still too young and don’t have much energy like yourself.” Tommy explains with simple words so his older son can understand him. He moves Asher away from his chest once he feels he has stopped eating. Alfie has Danny in his arms, pacing in front of the lit fireplace to burp him since he ate before his brother.

It’s been a month since the twins came into the world in a rather dramatic way. The first two days no one was allowed to enter their bedroom; the mated pair had their primal instincts on edge, not wanting anyone to disturb Tommy’s nest and specially not someone with a scent so only Frances (a beta) could enter the bedroom, she made sure they stayed hydrated and well fed and to inform the family of how the four of them were doing and Dr. Smith enter twice to check on Tommy and the babies, and also to perform the circumcision on the boys by Alfie’s request. Once he dimmed them well enough, he bid them goodbye but not before reminding them that the omega still needed to take things slow and should stay in bed for a couple more days and absolutely “no funny business can be performed,” he had said, completely serious and with a pointed look in Alfie’s direction, “your body went under a lot of stress.” For the doctor’s sake, they both agreed and thank him for a job well done.

On the third day, their instincts settled down a bit, Alfie was able to leave the bedroom without feeling like every limb of his was being ripped out of his body, so he went to update the family and to take Cyril and Charlie up to meet the babies. Alfie had to explain to the other adults that they still needed to wait another day to meet the twins, saying Tommy is still being protective over his nest and the babies. Polly and Ada immediately understood, Arthur got anxious but he’s been there too with the birth of his own son, and Finn doesn’t understand but he reluctantly stays put.

Charlie was excited to meet the boys, he looked at them with wonder in his blue eyes, touching their little hands and feet, and their rosy cheeks. Once they were put on their bassinet Cyril stood by it, keeping an eye on the twins like the good boy he was while the other three cuddled in bed, both adults scenting the young boy.

After meeting the twins Arthur went back home to Linda and their son; Ada and Polly had stayed and extra week to help them settle into a new routine, helping Tommy with how to breastfeed without making it _too_ painful and still be comfortable; Finn stayed because he simply wanted to be close.

“I had a bad feeling when you were in labor.” Poll admits softly on the fifth night since the twins were born. “I didn’t want to tell you, didn’t want you to worry.” She looks down to Asher sleeping on her arms.

“It’s not ideal that I lost my uterus, it’s not easy to accept that I’ll never be in heat again. It’s not ideal, but at least I have these two here and Charlie, and I have Alfie. We’ll be fine. We’ll make the best of it.” That settled her, she still wasn’t happy but at least she wasn’t on edge anymore, and was able to spend time with –what she calls– her grandchildren.

“How you know who is who?” Charlie asks, taking Tommy out of his musings.

At that, Tommy looks up at the alpha, silently having a conversation over the boy’s head. Truth be told, it hadn’t been easy to tell them apart –still isn’t–, so Alfie and Frances had taken upon themselves to embroider the boys’ initials on their clothes, that made things a bit easier the first few days. Now that they are a month old it’s easier to tell them apart.

Physically they are still very similar, they both seem to have taking after Alfie’s light brown hair, and their eyes are still grey, not yet settled into their color, so physically they can’t tell them apart. But, the more time they spend with them the more they realize they have different personalities. Danny is a bit on the quiet side while Asher prefers to be more vocal about things; Danny would fuss about being dirty or hungry while Asher would cry like a banshee; Danny has a mild character, prefers to be held in order to fall asleep while Asher will fall asleep once he’s put down on his crib and he also moves more than his brother does. They still don’t know their second gender; they have to be two years old so they can be tested but Tommy is willing to bet that Asher is the alpha boy Polly saw.

In the end, it’s Alfie the one that answers Charlie’s question. “They are still too young to tell them apart by their looks, but they each has their own personality, so we’re getting to know them as individuals. But to make things easier, we have marked their clothes with their initials.” He sits down, urging Charlie to come closer and look at the boy in his arms, “See, here’s a _D_ so I’m holding Danny, and Asher there has an _A_ on his.” Charlie hums in response, questions forgotten as he gently touches Daniel’s cheek.

It’s been hard having one-on-on time with Charlie, not with both adults wanting to be with the newborns all the time, but when the twins are down for their constant naps, they make the effort to leave their sides and spend time with Charlie; either cooking with him or snuggling with him, or playing outside with Cyril and watch the horses with the promise that the next month Tommy will be riding alongside him –much to Alfie’s dismay. The good thing is, the young omega has shown a lot of interest in the babies, asking question to his parents, caressing their tiny hands and feet.

Charlie is still young though, only three years old, so his attention span is short lived. Sometimes he’s interested, other times he prefers to chase Cyril around the house or be chased by him. Polly had warned them about Charlie probably could probably go back to a baby mindset due to jealousy, so far it hasn’t happened but they are still keeping an eye on him just in case.

“Can I hold him?” Charlie asks the alpha, looking up from the baby.

“Not now, son, we are trying to get them to sleep, see, so maybe later or tomorrow, how’s that sound?” The alpha responds, trying not to make the young boy feel bad by having his request denied.

“’kay.” He says, looking around for their dog.

“I think he’s downstairs. We’ll put the babies to sleep and then we can go find Cyril, alright?” Tommy says, carefully standing up without disturbing the baby. “Want to come?” Charlie happily nods, following his dad out of the sitting room, Alfie and Danny right behind them.

Once the babies are put down on their cribs and Charlie has put on a sweater, the three of them move downstairs and while Tommy and Charlie try to find their dog Alfie is looking for Mary to go upstairs and stay with the twins.

“Would you like to go to the beach?” Alfie asks. They are sitting at the small table set outside, a lit cigarette dangles from Tommy’s fingers. The alpha doesn’t like that he’s smoking again, although he doesn’t do it often, and he can even go days without smoking. For Tommy, it’s more of a comfort gesture from the past, he inhales the nicotine every once in a while, but mostly he lets it burn itself out.

“You still have the house in Margate?” Tommy asks in return.

“I do. Thought we could enjoy a trip or two there. We take the kids and Cyril, just the six of us and the sea.”

“No nanny?” Tommy looks at him, blowing smoke before putting down the cigarette, making sure its extinguished.

“We can take one, but I’d rather not. I want us to not be disturbed, we can be there for a weekend or more, whatever you’d prefer it’s fine by me.”

“Want to get away of my family?” Tommy asks, a smirk on his lips. His family has been visiting more often since the twins were born, sometimes coming four to five times the same week. Polly says it’s because she wants to bring him some paperwork now that he’s back at work –not fully, he still hasn’t left the house but is now allowed to read contracts– but Tommy knows she wants to see the babies; Finn stays over every weekend.

“God knows I love them, but if we get one more visit from them I will shoot them, just for the sake of it.” He wouldn’t so that’s why the omega laughs instead of taking him seriously.

“Alright.” He simply says.

“Alright?”

“I need some time still to catch up with work, I just got back and I’m still finding a rhythm that works for me and the kids and the office, so give me sometime to sort it out.”

“As long as we get to go to Margate.”

* * *

[ _**tumblr** _ ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, in this abo universe, male omegas only lactate until their babies reach their six month mark.
> 
> If you want to come by to my tumblr page and leave some asks, i would very much appreciate.


	2. We Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to Margate and things seem to be going okay but then Tom gets trapped in his own head and is up to Alfie to reassure him.

After agreeing that a trip down to the beach would be good for the five of them they decided that they would be traveling in two more weeks, to let Tommy catch up a bit more with work. But in the end it took more time to get everything set for their trip to Margate than they would’ve liked because a week after they set the date to go Charlie got sick and ended up passing his cold to Danny and him to Asher and then Asher passed it right back to Charlie so they had to separate them from each other, each kid with their own nanny while the mated pair divided their time seeing each of them individually. And clearly those weren’t the ideal conditions to travel because no one would have a good time, not with all the crying and vomiting, the fevers, and the dirty diapers. So it was a bit over a month later that they were able to go to the beach.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you, Mr. Solomons?” Tommy was outside getting the babies and Charlie settled in the car, leaving Alfie to deal with their worried head of staff.

“It’s alright, Frances, I called ahead and Esther got the house aired and clean, plus she bought us some food. But I appreciate the offer, we just want to be alone, ya know? Take care of the house for us, will ya?” He picked up once again the bag he left at his feet and moved outside towards the car where he loaded the last bag. “Ready to go, love?”

“Kids are all settled, we can leave.” He grabs the keys from his pocket before getting into the driver seat, Alfie settling on the passenger side but not before opening the door to Cyril so he can settle in the back with the boys.

By the time he parked the car in front of the alpha’s beach house about three hours later it had started to drizzle a bit (maybe visiting the beach in November wasn’t the smartest choice, but they were there to bond, not to swim in the ocean); the trip was not without its hiccups (one dirty diaper and a cry session) but they managed to get to Margate with minimum fuss.

Alfie takes care of the bags while Tommy gets the dog out of the car before helping Charlie get out of the car and instead of taking the bassinets he grabs the babies, one on each side. When they get in, the first thing Tommy notice is that the place is as dark as he remember it to be. The second thing he notices is that there isn’t much dust as it should be on what’s basically an abandon house; but that only means that Alfie’s maid did her job after all.

“I’ll get the bassinets in a bit,” Alfie puts the bags down before closing the door and grabbing Asher from the omega’s arms. “Come, this way.” The alpha says, leading them further into the house where the rooms are. “Here’s the boys’ room.” The room is plainly decorated but is does have two individual beds. Charlie goes ahead and jumps on top of one, Cyril following suit with a happy bark.

“What do you think, Charlie? You like it?” Tommy asks, gently rubbing Danny’s small back while they softly rock on the spot.

“Like it!” The boy yells, smiling wide.

“Wanna explore the rest of the house, son?” The alpha asks and Charlie nods so hard Tommy is afraid he my hurt his neck. “Yeah? Come on.”

Alfie makes a point of showing them the rest of the house –mainly for Charlie’s sake, Tommy already knows how the house looks. They first see the two other bedrooms, the bathroom that Charlie wanted to see, the living room, the balcony with full view of the sea where they can see the waves gaining strength with the wind, ­they move back inside and onto the kitchen, it’s not as big as the one in Arrow House but it perfect for their little family to eat in and for the alpha to cook and bake.

“You feel like going on a walk?” Alfie asks, lighting a fire on the living room, both babies now back in Tommy’s arms.

The omega looks out of the window, “it’s windy outside but the drizzle seems to have stopped.” He looks back to his older son sitting on the floor with their dog, “what do think, Charlie? Wanna take Cyril on a walk down the beach?” At the mention of ‘walk’ and ‘beach’ both dog and kid perked up, clearly interested. “Alright then.”

Alfie makes sure that Charlie puts on his coat and scarf while Tommy took their own coats out, when the alpha got the young omega to obey and ready to go he accepts his coat from his mates before gently cradling Danny to his chest, a fuzzy blanket thrown over the baby and then helps Tommy to accommodate the baby and the blanket.

They moved back into the living room and out to the balcony, turns out earlier Tommy failed to notice the stairs that leads down to a short rocky path that opens up to the sand. The closer they got to the shore the stronger the wind felt but that didn’t stop Charlie from running behind Cyril, happy barks and cries swallowed by the sound of the sea.

They have been walking for a bit over ten minutes when Tommy feels Asher fussing in his arms, little face nuzzling his chest as if looking for food. “We have to go back” He says, halting to a stop, “he’s getting hungry and I rather not have him crying here.”

“Alright, love.” The alpha says, before whistling loudly enough to catch their dog’s attention and therefor the boy’s too, “Come on! Time to go back.” They can hear Charlie whining but Cyril nudges him in the opposite direction and towards the house.

Alfie can hear Asher little sniffs, tiny fists moving against the clothes covering his food source and can’t help but look down at Danny in his arms, small face smashed against the curve of his arm, his tiny hand half shoved into his mouth, eyes half lidded with sleep. Silently Alfie wonders if the boy in his arms was an omega, all quiet and somewhat docile while his twin brother is loud and unapologetic; both him and Tommy think that Asher will test as an alpha when the time comes.

They make it back just in time for Asher to truly start crying, demanding to be fed. It takes a bit of work to get out of the coat and get comfortable and not upset Danny that is almost asleep on his father’s arms. But they manage, and Asher settles down as soon as he latches and milk starts to fill his tummy.

“I’m going to put Danny on his bassinet and then I’m gonna start on dinner, alright?” Tommy simply nods from the sofa, blanket covering him and their son. “Charlie, how about you go wash your hands and then you help me cook, huh?” Alfie asks the boy, noticing how entranced he is with watching his daddy. The alpha knows Tommy doesn’t feel very comfortable with people around when he is breastfeeding, only accepting Alfie to be close in those moments. Charlie hesitates for a second, looking from his daddy to his papa before following the alpha.

Tommy can immediately feel his body relaxing once the other occupants of the house are out of his sight. It’s not that like he feels uncomfortable being with people when he is feeding his sons (he does), but it’s more like his instincts doesn’t allowed him to fully relax unless he is alone and out of any possible danger –although it’s ridiculous to think that he was in any danger in the presence of his oldest son and mate; but instincts were a funny thing sometimes.

The omega sees them walk by again towards the kitchen, Alfie holding the boy’s tiny hand in his own huge one, animatedly talking about what they were going to make for dinner. Tommy can’t help but smile at the brief scene he was able to witness­, it makes him happy to know how well those two were able to bond, fully accepting each other as family, as _pack_.

Will they be able to function on the long run? Tommy now isn’t a complete omega, he has a flaw that no matter how much he puts on his charming personality as the pretty omega won’t be able to cover, it won’t be enough because he no longer can go into heat, no longer produce slick, no longer able to carry Alfie’s children.

A small slap on his chest brings him out of his own head. He looks down to see Asher looking up at him, displeasure written on his small face. “Are you all done?” Obviously, he doesn’t get an answer from his infant son but he doesn’t need it because he already knows. He moves the boy away from his chest so he can rearrange his clothes before start burping him. He hums a low lullaby in Romani that his mother used to thing to all of them when they were babies. It always did the trick to put Asher in a sleepy mood which was enough to put him down for his nap; so he does just that before joining his mate and oldest son in the kitchen.

“Everything alright?” Alfie asks after catching him leaning on the doorframe. Tommy can see that the alpha is whisking something in a bowl.

Tommy uncrosses his arms, a heavy exhale leaving his body before moving closer to his mate until he’s able to give him a peck on the lips without disturbing his work all that much, “everything alright.” He uncuffs his shirt, rolling up the sleeves. “Alright, so what are we making, eh?”

Later, after they have finished cooking and they have eaten and given Charlie a much-needed bath and feeding Danny before finally put the three kids down for the night, when he’s in bed with his mate, light already off and Alfie soft snore paying as background noise, that’s when Tommy’s mind goes back to all the doubts he had that afternoon. All those thoughts keeping him up while the rest of his family sleeps soundly.

Will Alfie like him now that they can’t spend any more heats together?

With that thought in mind he leaves the comfort of the bed and softly pads his way out of the bedroom towards the balcony. On his way grabs his coat so he doesn’t freeze to death outside as he sees the dark mass of water –he hears it more than sees it, to be honest.

With a heavy sigh he searches the pockets for his cigarettes but he can’t find them, meaning he put on his alpha’s coat instead of his own. Was he somehow craving the alpha’s affection?

Tommy shakes his head, wrapping himself tighter with the coat, not to cover himself from the wind but more to cover his nose with Alfie’s scent. He doesn’t know how long he stays like this –he’s been zooning out a lot today– but he’s startled when he feels strong arms wrap around his middle from behind, bonfire scent growing stronger now that the owner of such scent is there with him. “If you wanted my scent around you, you should’ve asked for cuddles, y’know?” Alfie says, voice rough with sleep.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Tommy simply says, somehow uselessly.

“I noticed.” He nuzzles him on the neck, right where the scar he gave him when they bonded is placed. “You been off today, what is it?” His not accusing him nor demanding answers, he’s just curious. And worried.

Tommy takes his time to answer, debating if he should tell him what’s been on his mind or if he simply should lie about it, shrug it off and go to bed. “Will you still love me even when you know I can no longer go into heat? Will you still desire me?” He blurts out his insecurities in the end.

Alfie is physically taken aback by his mate’s questions, not expecting them at all but knows that whatever his answer is it will define the future of their relationship. He slowly turn the omega in his arms, looking directly into tormented ocean blue yes. “There are a hundred reason why I am attracted to you, a thousand reasons why I like you, and there are a million reason why I love you. And you going into heat very once in a while? That has never been on any of those reasons. And sure, the thought of spending I week fucking every waking hour if fucking hot as hell, I’m not gonna lie about it and I sure was lucky as hell to have spent one heat with you, but being able to make love to you when we are both in our right minds, being able to take my time worshiping you like you always should be is a hundred times better, Tom. I’m okay with never again spending a heat with you because I made my peace with that fact the morning you walked away from me the day after your last heat, I knew then I wouldn’t have you again. But know we are mated, and we have three amazing kids together and I’m so sorry you lost your uterus in such a traumatic way, I really am, my love; but Tommy I rather have our twins with us for the rest of our lives than lose my mind every time you go into heat. I wouldn’t change anything that we have now for a marathonic sex week every three months. I love you for who you are, not what you have.”

“So you don’t wanna fuck me?” Tommy asks, eyes downcast but voice still teasing.

“I always wanna fuck you, treacle.” Alfie’s hand come up inside the coat to grab him and lift him high enough to sit him on top of the balcony’s short rocky wall, body accommodating between the parted legs. “And I’m going to show it to you. Right now.”

They start kissing like that, and it’s not the most comfortable position and it’s chilly but none of that matter. Not when Alfie’s hand come up under his shirt, warm fingers caressing his skin from his ribs and up to grabbing his chest.

“What do we have here?” It’s a rhetorical question of course, the alpha doesn’t speak his mate to answer not when he’s too busy moaning once he lifts his shirt and his mouth latches onto one of the nipples.

“Fuck, Alfie.” Tommy hisses when he feels milk leaving his body and going straight into the alpha’s mouth. His hands come up to grip his hair, not sure if he wants to push him away of his chest or keep the alpha locked to it.

“I’m going to miss these when they go away.” Alfie says, whipping his lower lip and chin from any spilled milk, other hand busy pinching the other nipple, making milk drip from it.

“Then I guess you just have to enjoy them more often then.” Tommy says with a smirk in place.

A low growl is heard from within Alfie’s chest and Tommy immediately knows he has successfully turn on his alpha. Alfie lets go of his chest, instead grabbing him around the waist hoisting him up so he can carry him all the way up to their bedroom, Tommy hooks his feet behind the other’s back, arms crossed over the alpha’s shoulders.

The omega can hear the labored breathing of the other man, and he knows his back and bad hip are going to give him trouble tomorrow, but he can’t deny that he likes it when the alpha carries him like that.

Once they reached the bedroom Alfie deposits him on the bed as gently as he can, and Tommy has to stifle a laugh when he hears his mate mumble about future back pain. Tommy reaches with his arms to pull the alpha on top of himself so he can kiss him again but Alfie has other plans.

Slowly, Alfie positions himself in between the younger male legs, fingertips caressing the cold exposed skin of his legs until they reach the elastic band of the underwear, he teases him with pulling it down but instead his hands roam freely through the omega’s abdomen, feeling the c-section scar and the swell of the bottom part of his chest. Alfie kisses the exposed scar before trailing down with his hands and finally pushing down the underwear to reveal Tommy’s half hard cock; he grabs it with one hand before swallowing him down in one go making Tommy double over at the sudden pleasure.

Tommy wants to be loud but he knows the kids are in the other room next to theirs, so he opts for biting the coat’s sleeve while with the other hand he grabs Alfie’s hair, feeling how he bobs his head up and down, tongue twirling on the head of his cock.

With a wet pop Alfie lets go of the now fully hard erection, thumb coming up to play with the opening and smearing the precum around, “tonight I’m going to show you how much of a perfect omega you are and you are all mine to enjoy.” He pats him in the thing, “bend your knees, love.” Tommy didn’t need to be told twice; he bends his knees and grabs them from the back, pushing them towards his chest, presenting himself to his alpha. “I’m gonna make you so wet, love.” Alfie says, thumb touching the tight opening making it twitch.

“I can’t produce slick anymore, Alfie.” Tommy says, face falling a bit.

“Slick or not, sweetheart, I’m gonna make you wet for me knot. You just lay there as the pretty little thing you are, let your alpha take care of you.” Alfie says, voice a bit mocking but with no malicious intend behind it, before dropping down to his elbows and chest to get close enough to the other’s opening so that he can touch it with the tip of his tongue before lapping at it to make it slippery and to help Tommy relax his muscles by getting used to the feeling.

The omega can feel the slickness of Alfie’s tongue around his hole and he relishes in that small, pleasurable feeling. For a moment, Alfie’s tongue moves away and there’s a sort of sucking noise the younger man can’t quite place, at least not until the alpha’s spit-slicked fingers press gently into him. Alfie flicks his tongue around his fingers while they are still inside his mate to add to the sensation and manages to insert three fingers before he has Tommy stifling cries of enjoyment mingled with a little bit of pain.

Tommy can’t help but compare the experience to when before when he was able produce his own natural lubricant, it certainly was less painful but he knows the alpha is doing everything in his power to make this new experience equally –if not more– pleasurable as before. The sudden emptiness brings Tommy back to the moment.

Alfie has moved away to look through the bedside table, he moves a couple of things around before he grabs something and comes back to be between the omega’s legs. Tommy can see him opening a vial and verting its content into one of his hands before closing it again and throwing it into the bed next to them. Tommy feels sticky fingers return to his entrance, circling his rim before pushing three fingers in one go making him gasp in shock at the sudden fullness.

“Alfie–” He moans, letting go of his own legs and letting them fall to each side of the alpha’s body.

“What is it, love? I need you to use your words.” He teases, bumping his fingers in and out.

“Fuck– Fuck me already.” Tommy finally says, hair tousled and forming soft black curls, lips swollen from where his been biting into them to keep himself quiet.

“Now, was that so hard?” Alfie removes once again his fingers, using what’s left of the oil to lube up his hard cock. In one swift movement he enters his mate’s body, bottoming out immediately.

In the end Alfie doesn’t give time to Tommy to adjust to his girth, he instantly starts fucking him relentlessly.

“Hear that, Tom? Hear how wet I made you?” Alfie asks between labored breathes.

And Tommy can feel it, can actually feel how –artificially– wet he is, and he knows it’s not the same, it doesn’t _feel_ the same either, but he still replies with, “So wet for you, alpha.”

Every time he call him that something in Alfie’s brain stops working and right now it messes with his rhythm so Tommy takes advantage of the alpha’s distraction and flips them over so that he now is on top, straddling Alfie’s hips with his cock still nuzzled inside him.

“Gotta take care of that bad back of yours, uh?” Tommy says, looking down at the surprised look on the older man’s face. He takes of Alfie’s coat that he has had on all this time before he starts circling his hips for a bit before he starts moving up and down, fucking himself on his mate’s thick cock.

“Take this off, wanna see your tits jumping when you fuck yourself like that.” Alfie says after a while, hands gripping the undershirt Tommy is wearing.

“Fuck, Alfie.” Tommy says but obeys nonetheless, removing the cotton shirt without slowing down.

Alfie sits up, arms wrapping around Tommy’s naked figure, lips busy marking the skin available to him before settling in sucking on one nipple, drinking whatever milk is available.

They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, with Tommy fucking himself on the alpha’s cock while the other man takes turns between emptying his chest and lick and kiss his neck.

“Fuck, Tom, I’m close.” Alfie says, voice rough in Tommy’s ear.

Tommy brings Alfie closer for a kiss, tongues fighting over control, “Me too,” Tommy pants out, “Bite me.”

“Wha–?”

“Claim me.” He says, “Claim me again, alpha.”

“Fuck!” Alfie exclaims, knot half forming at the base of his cock while he leans over to bite down on the scarred claiming bite, successfully breaking the skin and reclaiming Tommy as his omega.

Tommy moans aloud, louder than he has done so far this night, and the moment Alfie bites him cum spills from his cock into the alpha’s sleeping shirt but he doesn’t let the orgasm cloud his mind because he also leans forward, biting down on the mark he left there all those months ago when he was three months pregnant with their twins.

His inner omega is happy again with a knot shoved inside him and the alpha’s bite fresh on his skin. He knows Alfie won’t leave him, the alpha loves him and their babies.

“Did I settle all the doubts you had in that pretty head of yours?” Alfie asks, moving down to lay on the bed without moving too much while they are still connected.

“Yes.” Tommy answers after a moment of silence, nuzzling into the alpha’s neck basking in his bonfire scent.

“Next time you feel down, just talk to me. There’s literally nothing we can’t say to each other.” One hand comes up to rub Tommy’s naked back. “Don’t torture yourself over little things like losing your uterus or the ability to produce slick, I mean I’ll miss seeing you pregnant again or getting you wet with just a few words, but it’s not the end of the world. You are still my stubborn omega, and I’m your alpha. Nothing will change that. Ever.”

“I know.” Tommy sighs and a weight is lifted off his shoulders.

Tommy knows he will have more times in the future where he will doubt himself again, but he also knows that no matter how much of a cunt Alfie was in the past when it came to business, he will never leave him. Him or their family.

They are in this together.

* * *

[ _**tumblr** _ ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)


	3. Even in Fights (Or Another Way of Bonding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Alfie decide to go to the town to buy some things, leaving the kids under the care of Esther. On their way back they encounter some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter contains violence, and there's anti-semitic language.

It’s been three days since they have arrived to Margate and the adults decided to go explore the town for a bit, so after feeding the children they left them in the capable hands of Esther –who Charlie seems to adore, even though he just met her.

They drove to reach the town but they were walking around at a slow pace due to the alpha using his cane due to the pain in his back and hip. The day before Tommy has giving him a massage –with a happy ending– but this morning he complained that he was still in pain but that it was manageable with the cane. Part of why they came by themselves to the town is Alfie using the cane, they hadn’t brought the stroller with them and Alfie thought that is would be a bit of a struggle to carry one of the twins with just one arm while limping and supporting himself in his cane.

“How’s the pain?” Tommy asks, not looking at his mate and instead paying more attention to a store’s display.

“Tolerable. Might need more of those massages of yours, though, with all the oils and the cock sucking,” at that Tommy whips his head to look at him that he even is surprised he didn’t get dizzy by how fast he moved. “Ya know, I think it was the cock sucking that took away most of my pain. Gonna need you to give a few more goes, love.” Alfie simply continues talking as if Tommy’s eyes aren’t as round as a fish’s and his cheeks pink with more than just the cold breeze.

Some people around them are starring at them, surprised with how blunt that unknown alpha is. Tommy simple glares at him, cursing him while he walks away at a much faster pace that Alfie can achieve at the moment.

“He’s a shy little thing, ain’t he?” Alfie says to anyone who is still paying attention to him. He bids them good afternoon before going after his mate at a much calm pace, not in any rush to get to him.

Alfie takes his time following Tommy’s scent, entering the same stores as him and stopping at the same stalls, buying a thing or two that have caught his eye.

After twenty minutes of not catching up to his mate, the alpha decides to go back to where they had parked the car.

When he was nearing the car he felt like something was odd, he felt as if he was being observed and probably followed. He’s used to being stared at, what with him using a cane and the kippah on his head and tallit on his shoulders plus he looks imposing even if he’s limping. But this feels different.

He tries to catch a whiff of their scents, to see if he can recognizes an old enemy’s scent but nothing remarkable can be scented. For precaution though he decides to take a wrong turn to see if the feeling continues.

And it does.

 _‘I guess we’ll fight, eh?’_ Alfie thinks to himself, reading himself for what’s most likely coming.

“Oi!” One man calls and now Alfie can hear his footsteps approaching.

Alfie doesn’t stop.

“Oi, I’m fucking talking to you, you cockles Jew.” The man says, spitting on the ground.

“The fuck did you just call me?” Alfie turns around, scent spiking up in response to his anger.

“You fucking heard me.” Says the same man.

“The fuck you’re doing in our town, you fucking Jew?”

Alfie can see that there are three betas man closing in on him, looking like they are ready to give him trouble.

If only they knew who they were dealing with then they wouldn’t feel so cocky.

“The fuck you think you are talking to, mate? Eh?” Alfie says, gripping the cane harder.

“Oi, that’s too much attitude coming from a a man who had his cock cut off.”

“Is that word all you know, mate? Maybe this will help.” And with that he charges with his cane, swinging it towards the man’s head, smashing him to the ground.

Immediately the other two men are charging against him and Alfie tries to fight them off as best as he can but they seem to have the upper hand even with one man down.

Alfie is on the floor, trying to choke a guy into unconsciousness –or death, whichever happens first– and with the other one throwing blows at him; that’s when he feels another person coming, yanking the man hitting the alpha away from him.

“The fuck you doing to my mate?” Tommy says, grabbing his peaky cap with the razors in it and swings it at the man’s face, cutting the skin in different parts of the face.

After a few minutes fighting the three men, Tommy and Alfie watch covered in blood as the betas walk away, two of them carrying the third but all three of them in bad shape. Clearly the men weren’t experienced so it wasn’t difficult for them to manage to take down the three attackers on their own, mated life not affecting their physical power even when they weren’t at the top of their game (Tommy has the excuse of carrying twins while Alfie simply put on some weight as an act of consideration –Tommy thinks is bullshit but doesn’t call the alpha out on this though).

“What was that about?” Tommy asks, grabbing the cane from where it is on the floor and passing it to its owner. He puts he’s own cap over his head again, blood shining in the blades. And Alfie can’t help but think he looks incredibly hot in that moment.

“Fuckers were intolerant pieces of shit that can’t accept there are other religions out there.” He says, dusting his long coat.

“Are you in too much pain?” Tommy comes closer, hand coming up to lightly touch the alpha’s face and inspect the damaged done to it: a very swollen split lip, a cut in an eyebrow and a bruising eye.

“I won’t say no to some meds and some loving from my mate.” Alfie says lightly, putting his own hand over the omega’s. “Don’t worry, love, they are definitely worse than us.”

“That doesn’t mean you are okay.” Tommy says with a bite in his tone. “Let’s go to the car so we can go back home.”

Tommy grabs the things Alfie bought from the ground before they start walking again, this time they walk back together hand in hand to the car where Tommy had already uploaded the things he bought himself so he puts Alfie’s things next to them.

Tommy drives them back to the house, they don’t talk much on their way back except for when Alfie asks him how did he find him.

“When I was back in the car and you weren’t there I catch your scent in another part, you were close and you were angry. The scent was very heavy in the air so I knew you were somewhat close and in trouble. I followed the bonfire to you and the fight.” He explains.

“Were you worried for your old mate, love?”

“Well I have to be, you are old and probably senile, plus I’m not raising three kids by myself.” Tommy says with a straight face and flat tone, but the alpha can see he is fighting down a smile so just for that smile he won’t comment on the senile part.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” Alfie says when they are in the bath cleaning themselves. They arrived about an hour ago and Tommy had decided to draw them a bath to clean themselves and take care of their wounds. Esther had welcomed them with a smile but had panicked the moment he noticed the state they were in. Tommy have her clear instructions to stay and take care of the kids for a while more while they took care of themselves.

And that takes them to this moment.

“And thank you for helping me.” He adds.

“Oi, don’t say that.” Tommy turns around to face him, eyes serious even though they are both naked. “You are family, my mate. Of course I’ll help you when you get into fight.” He cups the alpha’s face with his hands, mindful of his injuries, “I love you and we are in this together. If you get in a fight, then I’m in that fight next to you, you hear me? Together, no matter what.”

Alfie smiles at his mate’s words, and how can he not? It’s not often that Tommy is the emotional one in their relationship. “I guess fights are just another way of bonding for us, eh?” He pecks the omega on the lips. “I love you too, you know.”

“You better do, otherwise we would be fighting right now.” Tommy deadpans.

The boisterous laugh that Alfie lets out is enough to make Tommy smile too.

* * *

[ _**tumblr** _ ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it know that I am atheist, and i respect everyone's religion as long as they are not harming anyone.  
> The words here are just for narrative purpose, i don't mean to offend anyone and their religion.
> 
> I know this chapter is very short, but if you liked it please leave me some comments, i love reading them ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it! I wanted to post today because it's my bff birthday and even tho she doesn't read my ffs, she still gets excited every time i tell her i wrote i new thing.


End file.
